Many electric vehicles (EVs) include a traction battery to store electric energy to provide vehicle propulsion and powering of electric systems. Often the EVs are configured to capture energy by vehicle systems (e.g., regenerative braking systems). Some EVs, such as battery electric vehicles (BEVs) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), include a receptacle that is configured to accept an electrical plug from which an electrical charge can be provided to the EV to charge the battery from the power grid.